Lily
by Cerebro de Habichuela
Summary: Lily Evans nunca imaginó los moretones, las burlas, los pasillos evitados, las túnicas rotas a duras penas disimuladas, el frío que se colaba a través de estas. Lily nunca supo lo que Severus Snape hacía todos los días para poder sentarse a su lado en el césped húmedo, durante las últimas horas de la tarde. One Shot.


_Lily Potter…_

…_Lily…_

_Potter…_

¿Cómo dejar de repetir ese ofensivo nombre, ese injurioso apelativo en su cabeza una y otra vez?

Amanecía rápido, más rápido de lo que él hubiera querido. Se sacudió la oscura melena; no tenía los ojos hinchados, pero sí la boca seca. Tal vez nadie se daría cuenta de que había pasado la noche en vela. Severus nunca había sido un hombre de apariencia saludable, estaba acostumbrado a mirarse al espejo y encontrarse con la piel ceniza, el cuerpo delgado, y las ojeras sombrías. La luz perlada y huesuda de la madrugada se colaba por los contornos trozados del techo de madera, - haciéndole ver aún más delgado y enfermizo- alumbrándole, invadiéndolo, como emisario socarrón y alevoso, de que, con ese nuevo día, se cimentaba la realidad atormentante y definitiva, que, en algún momento de la noche, había querido creer, acongojado, desaparecería.

Aquella pesadilla que iba a sobrevivir, -ahora lo veía claro- a las horas de desvelo, al escueto desayuno, a las mañanas eternas de estudio; y alimentaría, como fuego a la leña, a la soledad indigerible que lo apresaba todas las tardes como única compañía. Aquella pesadilla se fundiría entonces, con esa soledad asquerosa y asfixiante que se había convertido en su inseparable enemiga, año tras año, durante los años en Hogwarts, aquella que, ahora, irónica, era su única confidente, su única certeza y apoyo. Severus trató de despegársela, por primera vez, después de todo ese tiempo; como quién jamás la hubiese notado enroscarse a su alrededor. Lo único que deseaba era tirarla lejos; quería deshacerse de ella, y de él mismo. Deseaba dejar de ser. Severus Snape estaba deseando apagarse. Ahora que Lily, esa Lily…

Esa Lily Evans que estaba a su lado, acomodándose la bufanda, de un escarlata que, a él, le parecía tan chirrión, y detestable. La pelirroja exhalaba un vaporcillo frío y tenue durante los meses de invierno, cuando, como de costumbre, pasaban la tarde estudiando junto al lago, hasta que se les acababa la luz. Severus odiaba y amaba esos días de estudio tan cortos, que se le antojaban siempre poco más que segundos. Eran un tormento del que jamás hubiera deseado desprenderse. Lily nunca supo lo que Severus Snape hacía todos los días para poder sentarse a su lado en el césped húmedo, durante las últimas horas de la tarde. Las clases de las que solía escapar, diciéndose a sí mismo que era un imbécil. Enfrentando a James Potter, a pesar de la siempre clara desventaja ante él y sus engreídos amigos. Lily Evans nunca imaginó los moretones, las burlas, los pasillos evitados, las túnicas rotas a duras penas disimuladas, el frío que se colaba a través de estas, sobretodo en esa época del año (nadie se preocupaba de que Severus tuviera ropa adecuada, ni muchas otras cosas). Nunca imaginó la miseria resignada a la que se sometía el mago por llevarle detalles que a cualquiera le habrían parecido nimios, y rebuscados; y que, aunque pequeños, lo dejaban en la ruina durante semanas y semanas, pues apenas y podía hacerse de ellos, y no contaba con más. Lily Evans nunca imaginó, -a causa de aquellos pequeños detalles- los paseos austeros en Hosmedage, ni el hambre llameante de su estómago vacío. No imaginó como terminaban esas tardes solitarias, bosque adentro, lejos del pueblo, para soportar solo, para dejar de mirar a los demás.

Lily llegaba, siempre puntual, se acomodaba las bufanda alrededor del cuello, y sonreía de una manera graciosa porque el frío le congelaba la cara, y le enrojecía las mejillas -de una manera graciosa y encantadora-. Abrían los libros, ahí, frente al lago, recargados en los gruesos y viejos árboles que crecían alrededor. Con frecuencia Severus se veía obligado a detener su lectura, cuando ella le daba por contar alguna anécdota graciosa. Severus no hubiera tolerado esto de nadie más, pero de ella…

…Lily nunca imaginó las noches enteras en las oscuras mazmorras de Slytherin, oscuras y solas, y vacías. Sin ella.

_Se había ido._

Su Lily, su hermosa Lily.


End file.
